Tensión y Dudas
by DarkinocensDLT
Summary: El silencio en la noche es clave para acercarse a las personas, satisfacer las dudas es algo normal para los humanos, solo que hay que tener cuidado con los pensamientos que tienes ya que la caída a lo prohibido es la tentación mas marcada en estos tiempos...Hibari-Shishou, cree que esto si es atractivo para un Hombre...Yo creo que sí.


**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _NO me pertenecen. Esta magnifica obra son propiedad de _Akira Amano_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

Si fuese mio aria muchas cosas rosas y una Haru que peleara mas ¬¬...mas acción y un poco de sarcasmo :P

**ADVERTENCIA:** Lamentablemente los personajes en la historia tendrán a tener sus personalidades OOC, así que pido disculpas de antemano, are lo posible en mantenerlos en su carácter, pero no prometo nada ya que el carácter en si en este Fic variara mucho. Y esto, señoras y señores es mi primer Lemon así que corren el riesgo de leerlo, ya están advertidos y corren el riesgo no me culpen por Pervertirlos.

**Este Fic esta dedicado a: A las chicas que amen el HibaHaru, por cierto esto es una forma de expresión no muy sana, perdónenme si no llego al punto pero como he dicho es mi primer Fic, chas anímense en dejarme un pedido para la colección de Drables, espero y no lastime la mente de algunas personas con esto, por cierto me alegra que se inspiren con mis locas ideas, y espero y Yami-chan y Yuu-chan no me odien por lo que leerán, ya que si es que se animan a leer esto...Mi primer Lemon.**

**ADVERTENCIA 2:** Bueno no dando mas vueltas al asunto, Esté Fic esta clasificado como M, léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

**KHR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Es una calmada noche en la Mansión Vongola, increíblemente la familia está completamente dormida ya que no hay ruido aparente en las lejanías del lugar, y bueno se supone que es anormal el silencio que hay a estas horas de la noche, porque ya saben Vongola, Mansión es igual a Ruido, no a un silencio que es tan abrumador y casi traumático que desespera, Bueno eso solo deja en tanto para las personas que conocen hondamente a la Familia mas importante en el mundo de la Mafia, que los habitantes de la casa deben de estar muy noqueados para que no haya ni un susurro o que no haya nadie, ya que saben que el escuchar un silencio total es casi escalofriante y solo augura peligro, mas no es así por el momento, por suerte.

Todo lo dicho es acertado y hace pensar que si; es cierto de que la Vongola no es normal, Nunca es normal, pero como sabía conocedora de estos locos Mafiosos, y por información adquirida por las mucamas y trabajadores del lugar, sabemos que los Vongolas en si son calmados únicamente en las noches, luego de tomar mucho o después de una fiesta al estilo Vongola bien alocada, ya que irónicamente descubrimos que las personas que se hacen llamar Guardianes y habitantes de la Mansión "de locos" también son humanos que pueden caer bajo el efecto del alcohol "aunque es difícil de creer en ocasiones que sean normales" y por eso necesitan dormir, en ese caso nos centramos en un lugar en particular, más específicamente la sección en la que habita el Guardián que con un pétalo de una rosa es capaz de despertar al instante "ese si se puede decir que no es humano" y no es sino el temido y estoico Hibari Kyoya.

Miramos más a fondo y vemos que la habitación en donde descansa la Alondra, es al más puro estilo tradicional Japonés, su figura masculina está siendo cubierta por un yukata masculino de alta calidad de un color negro noche, su respiración es armoniosa y placida, sus expresiones son tan calmadas y naturales, que lo hacen ver atrayente al estar dormido, sería una locura el no admirar tan hermoso hombre dormir, ya que sus cabellos azabaches contrastan grácilmente con su tono de piel pálida y sin mancha, el verlo solo hace pensar que no es un hombre de 22 años sino un ángel que está descansando pacíficamente en ese Futón "que gran mentira decir que es un ángel".

Pero entrándonos a la historia en sí, no todos los habitantes de la Mansión están dormidos, ya que ruidos de pisadas son percibidas por el Guardián más poderoso de la Vongola, haciendo que sus parpados se muevan sutilmente demostrando que está despierto, mas no ha abierto los ojos, no por nada es conocido por golpear a las personas que interrumpan su descanso sin que ellos se den cuenta "es escalofriante si se piensa bien", el ruido de la puerta corrediza le advierte que el desconocido a osado a entrar a su territorio.

Una sonrisa torcida se posa en sus facciones ―"Lo morderé hasta la Muerte" ―piensa con picardía y sadismo, ya que él es bien conocido por no aguantar a los Herbívoros en su territorio, y los dejar con un pase directo al hospital.

Cuando las pisadas del desconocido ya estaban cerca de él, y Hibari está a punto de usar la fuerza bruta para castigar a la persona que se atrevió a estar cerca de él e interrumpir su sueño, se percata de un aroma familiar que hace que su acción pensada se congelara súbitamente, ya que el aroma que está cerca de él es bien conocido, No, no, no, no, es jodidamente conocido y perturbador, ya que lo hizo congelarse como una piedra, porque la persona poseedora de ese aroma tan seductoramente único es solamente una, Haru Miura, su_pupila_ y miembro de CEDEF, quien diría que esa chiquilla llegaría hasta esto con el pasar del tiempo, pero dejando las formalidades de lado, la cosa no es normal, ya que ella jamás ha interrumpido en su habitación y a su sueño, ¿es más como sabe que esta la alcoba de él?.

Todo tipo de pensamientos corrían en la mente de Hibari, ya que no es normal que Haru esté a altas horas de la noche merodeando por su alcoba al menos que este ebria para llegar a su alcoba, siendo así, él no debe de comportase como si fuese una estatua bajo la presencia de su _pupila_, ya que sabe más que nada que ella es la mata de la inocencia, ternura y buenos deseos cuando esta con la familia, y ha de ser que se equivoco de habitación...si eso debe ser.

―Moo~ Creí que decían que Hibari-_shishuo_ tiene el sueño súper ligero…seguro exageran, ya que no se ha despertado con mi interrupción,_Bakadera_Exagerado, de ser así ¿yo que hago aquí? ―susurro preocupada, la encantadora peli castaña de atractivas curvas y cabellera larga "hasta llegar a su cadera se ve bien así", se nota que los años le han favorecido y eso lo sabe más de uno en la mansión.

Haru mira con preocupación a un Hibari aparentemente dormido, ella necesita consultarle algo sumamente importante y aunque sabe que no son horas tiene que hacerlo porque de eso depende su misión e integridad mañana.

Hibari el cual escucha con total sorpresa a su alumna no sabe si responder, increíble como parece para los que no lo sepan él y ella se llevan muy bien desde hace como cuatro años cuando la chica empezó a madurar, Haru sabe que él no está dormido, mas está esperando la reacción de su _Shishou_, ya que quiere que la mire y ayude con su pregunta, porque la verdad ya no tiene más valor para insinuarle que quiere que le ayude con una cosita, y por loco que suene ella necesita que le mire mientras ella usa un camisón de seda purpura muy sugestivo, la verdad es que no está segura de si está que se muere de la vergüenza al estar en la habitación de un chico ha estas horas de la noche, o que ese chico sea Hibari Kyoya, pero como dicen, a ocasiones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

Agregando que omitimos una cosa y es, que Haru desde hace unos años tiene una atracción hacia su _Sempai_ Hibari pero pensó que era pasajero ya que cuando él le enseño el arte de las peleas, vio en él algo que nadie ha visto y es su amabilidad con lo que le interesa, y agregando que por él, ella empezó a disfrutar mucho el usar sus puños para hablar y la intimidación con Gokudera-san y Verde-san, por eso se gano un mote muy lúgubre por parte de ellos y de familiares,_la asesina sangrienta__Demoníaca_, aunque al principio no entendía lo de _Demoníaca_ pero al saber que a su Shishou le dicen _Demonio_ entendió el mensaje detrás de su mote, porque no es muy normal que una persona sea _pupila_ de Hibari-san y de paso de Reborn el cual le enseño todo sobre armas con Collonelo y Lal mirsh de espectadores, aprendió a realizar estrategias y pelear a la par, y además es entrenada por nada más ni nada menos que por asesinos de rangos impresionantes.

Como lo logro, solo digamos que los del signo Tauro tienen habilidades innatas para ser _Hitmas_ y porque simplemente Haru, ya no quiso ser mas protegida a la edad de 16, por eso convenció a la Familia a que la dejaran pertenecer a la unidad interna de ayudantes externos de la Vongola, por idea de Reborn y apelada por Uni.

La unidad Externa de consejo de la Vongola CEDEF, estaba a cargo del padre de Tsunayoshi Sawada _Boss Vongola "común mente conocido"._ Él anterior Jefe Sawada Imetsu le entrego el cargo semanas después de que ella ingresara a dicha organización, al guardián más poderoso y el cual no quería estar bajo órdenes de nadie, convirtiendo automáticamente a Hibari Kyoya en su jefe y _Shishou_, mas este al principio estaba renuente a tenerla bajo su ala ya que el siempre la conoció como una Herbívora débil del montón, pero eso cambio cuando ella le demostró que si tenía la capacidad para estar con él, gracias a los entrenamientos de su segundo _Shishou_ mas importante Reborn, ella logro sorprender a todos con una pelea interesante aunque corta la cual convenció a un renuente Hibari a tenerla en su cargo.

Bueno dejando eso de lado, Hibari internamente estaba nervioso y eso no es normal en él, ya que el no conoce lo que es estar bajo presión, en su lengua diría que está irritado o medianamente sorprendido de la audacia que tiene su pupila al entrar sin más a su habitación, claro eso es lo que él quiere creer, pero la verdad es que él es hombre y la carne es débil, y si es sincero no ha tenido sexo en mucho tiempo y que la chica sexy e inocente con la cual evita estar a solas, esté en su cuarto a estas horas de la noche no es sano para su resistencia el también es hombre por Dios, y aunque lo niegue hasta en su reflejo internamente Hibari está nervioso ya que no cree poder controlar sus impulsos masculinos frente a Haru, porque sincerándose él tiene pensamientos pervertidos y para nada sanos con Haru Miura, la cual ni se ha dado cuenta de ello.

―Hibari-_shishuo_, se que está despierto, quiero hacerle una pregunta, si no le molesta ―susurro por lo bajo mientras lentamente y como si temiese que le lanzara una de sus Tonfas, se acerca al rígido Guardián de la Nube y toma asiento cerca de él, mientras él se está conteniendo internamente para no atacar a su inocente y casta_Pupila_, en serio uno pensaría que las mujeres son más prudentes cuando están cerca de un Hombre en situaciones drásticas, y él la conoce muy bien y sabe que ella no es de esas que se insinúan a los demás como perras en celo, por eso es que hace el intento de mantener a todo hombre lejos "Muy" lejos de ella ya que nadie es tan inocente y a la vez letal como ella por eso la protege entre las sombras, ya que no hay nadie que esté a su altura ni Gokudera Hayato el cual se le está insinuando ahora, a cierto "nota mental matar al hombre bomba si se acerca más a Haru de lo estrictamente debido".

Dejando sus pensamientos de Lado y una amenaza silenciosa para uno de sus camaradas, fija sus ojos en Miura y Dios no debió de abrirlos, el verla usando ese tipo de vestimenta en verdad no es sano para un hombre que posea lívido como él. Dicen que las chicas tienes un sexto sentido para estas cosas, pero por Dios santo el que le dieron a Haru no le sirve o ¿qué?, esto es el colmo, ahora ya no puede quitar sus ojos de ella y la imagen mental que tenia de ella como una mujer angelical se fue por el desagüe al verla usando ese tipo de vestimenta tan revelador, su deseo de protegerla como una hermana, vale huevo, el que ella decida casarse con alguien siendo aun virgen ya no se podrá y es lo de menos ahora, ya que ella no pasa de esta noche.

En este momento Hibari hace uso de su fuerza de voluntad y se mentaliza el querer creer que lo que ve es una jugarreta de Mukuro, y ojala fuera eso, ya que sabe que ya no la vera como antes aunque sea una jugarreta y no parara de dejar de pensar en ella usando eso que lleva puesto cada vez que la vea a los ojos.

Haru al ver a su _Shishou_ y victima de su encanto aunque desconocido para ella, suspira con alegría ya que pensó que la atacaría "como usualmente hace con el que entre en su territorio" por estar en su alcoba que cabe decir le es agradable la decoración, pero dejando de lado sus pensamientos de diseñadora de interiores decide acabar rápidamente con sus dudas "Por vergüenza, más que todo", ya que tiene una reputación que cuidar y si no fuese por la loca de MM, ella jamás aria este tipo de consultas.

―Hibari-_shishou_, necesito que sea sincero con migo ―susurra por lo bajo, temiendo que la descubran haciendo este tipo de preguntas en la mansión.

―Dispara Miura ―responde mientras trata de no mirar más de lo debido, pero joder es complicado.

―Bueno ya que Kusakabe-san no estaba en su habitación, dígame, lo que estoy usando si es atrayente para un hombre ―pregunto mientras le da una mirada acuosa y tierna a un descolocado Kyoya, el cual la mira interrogante, no creyendo del todo lo que escucho.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunta con sorpresa, ya que de verdad cree que se imagino lo que escucho.

Haru hizo un puchero el cual hizo que Hibari apretara las sabanas ya que como se ha dicho, no es normal tener a su linda, sensual "violable" y adorable _pupila_ a estas horas en su alcoba, es mas ya está pensando que esto es un sueño y aguantarse esta de mas.

―Moo~ _Shishou_, escuche bien que esto es vergonzoso pero es de vida o muerte ― le reprendió mientras se sienta cerca de él.

―Por favor y dígame, ya que no está Kusakabe-san para que me ayude, esto que estoy usando ―hizo ademan de moldear su cintura para luego mostrar sugestivamente sus piernas con una liga del mismo color que el camisón ―si es atrayente, y me refiero aceptable para atraer... sexualmente a un Hombre ―dijo sonrojada, mientras se cruza de brazos y le da una mirada fingidamente irritada a su jefe y_Shishou_. El cual le entro un aura oscura y a la vez hostil al escuchar perfectamente lo que ella está diciendo.

― ¿Kusakabe te ayuda con qué? ―dijo mortalmente molesto pero contrariadamente excitado al verla tan cerca de él, la pregunta hiso que Haru no entienda el por qué se molesto y le mire con curiosidad, un destello de ingenuidad se posa en los ojos chocolates de ella la cual no es visto por el cabreado Hibari el cual solo se imagina a un pronto degollado Tetsuya el cual suplica por perdón bañado en sangre.

―Bueno, mejor lo digo desde el principio ―susurro al ver que Hibari le mira como un sádico que quiere respuestas y aunque ya no puede expresarse como en tiempos de antaño se asusto de verdad como en los viejos tiempos, por poco y exclama su _Hahi_de antes.

―Bueno, es que mañana en la noche tengo una infiltración a la Mansión Gello, y me toca seducir al Jefe actual con el fin de sacar información, esta misión la pedí personalmente a Tsuna-san, con el fin de ganar una apuesta y para mejorar mi capacidad de seducción ante los hombres, ya que MM dice que soy un desperdicio de mujer en concentrarme únicamente en asesinar, proteger y el papeleo, sin intentar ser mas femenina como interrogar de forma demandante, ya sabe de esa forma en que las mujeres pueden hacer, dominantes ―dijo mientras se sonroja, y a Hibari casi le da por levantarse a matar a el Rey de los Herbívoros por aceptar tan absurda petición, mas se contuvo al ver que ella seguía.

―Bueno me enfrente a ella ya que me gusta mi estilo de proteger y dialogar "al estilo Reborn, como un sádico" sin irme a las armas "solo dejar traumado con los que dialoga" como Reborn-_shishou_ me ha entrenado, es mejor el torturar que el matar sin razón aunque nos saquen de quicio ―dijo mientras una sonrisa al estilo Reborn se posa en sus labios, y por la poca iluminación la hizo ver tremendamente atractiva ante los ojos de Hibari.

―Ella se rió de mi y una cosa llego a la otra y ahora tengo una apuesta con ella, si no logro sacar información por medio de la seducción y le muestre la prueba gravada ella me ara desfilar con un biquini ante la Mansión y sus invitados en la próxima reunión,... soy una ingenua ¿verdad?― dijo mientras se rasca la cabeza de forma dramática y a Hibari le cae una piedra mentalmente de solo imaginarla a ella usando un biquini negro, se le hizo agua la boca, y pensó que es cierto Haru es buena en pelea, juegos mentales y todo pero en el fondo es el sueño de un timador al ser tan ingenua.

Un recuerdo de la última vez que la vio usando un biquini fue cuando ella tenía 17 años y toda la manada estaba en la playa, recuerda que esa vez tuvo una erección de solo verla, sonrojada con los ojos acuosos y ese espectacular traje que llamo la atención de media playa, así esa vez tuvo que luchar para no caer en sus instintos, y mandar a todos a la porra, ya que no podía romper las reglas, de eso ha sido mucho tiempo.

Fue sacado de sus cavilaciones por la vos de Haru.

―Y pues Kusakabe-san estuvo presente y se dio cuenta que caí Redondita en la trampa ― dijo mientras infla las mejillas tiernamente ―de buena manera me dijo que no diera mi brazo a torcer y me rindiera cuando me vi sin salida, de paso me animo, y prometió que me ayuda a elegir la vestimenta adecuada para esas cosas ―suspiro con cansancio ya que ella no es de las que le gusta estar mostrando su cuerpo a todo el mundo.―No soy buena con esas cosa de la seducción, y me dijo que me ayudaría pero no lo encuentro desde ayer y al final me decidí a preguntarte Hibari-_shishou_, ya que como eres el Jefe supongo que tienes idea de estas cosas, ya que en serio no soy buena con las técnicas de seducción ―informo, omitiendo el detalle de que "también era para ver si te hacia sonrojar, por eso me dije que eres el indicado para practicar por que se que eres un caballero y sé que no arias nada indebido, te conozco y eres el mejor candidato para que me ayudes"

En serio si hubiese agregado eso, quizás solo quizás hubiese aplacado la bestia interna de Hibari.

Hibari al escucharla, hizo una nota mental para masacrar a Tsunayoshi Sawada por dejarle ese tipo de misiones a ella, y de paso a la subordinada del molesto de Rokudo Mukuro, así y también matar al para nada suertudo de Kusakabe el cual tiene que explicar desde cuando ayuda a Haru con estas cosas de la seducción, la imagen mental de ella tratando de seducir a su mano derecha lo hizo entrar en modo asesino automáticamente, para luego mirar a Haru la cual lo mira expectante, siendo Haru la inocente mujer que se supone que es, no puede creer que no vea que está a punto de ser violada por él.

Ha si, él solo se aguanta por el "cariño" que tiene para con ella, pero de solo verla usando esa cosa que solo cubre lo necesario, ya no pudo mas, y toda la presión o mejor dicho tensión sale en forma de una hemorragia nasal, la cual hace que Haru lo mire como si le hubiese salido cuernos y alas. Cayendo en la realización.

―"O Dios mío, Hibari-san no es inmune a mis encantos" ― pensó sorprendida e internamente dichosa, pero no duro mucho, ya que se asusto de repente.

―H-hibari-_shishou_, está sangrando, o dios mío que hago ―dijo, notablemente sorprendida y dándose un golpe mental al recordar que ella aun está usando ese camisón que consiguió para la misión la cual no ara después de esto, porque si Hibari sangro por la nariz el desconocido capo Gello tampoco se aguanta y termina muerto al tratar de tocarla.

Hibari al verla preocupada y buscando algo para cubrirse se sorprendió y le entro una ternura muy impropia de él, ya que el verla contrariada, sonrojada y con… esa cosa puesta, algo hizo click en su cabeza, lo cual es, que por nada del mundo dejara que alguien más aparte de él vea esta erótica imagen de ella en ese estado, nadie absolutamente nadie la tocara.

―Miura, me estas provocando ―susurro mientras su fleco le cubre parcialmente el rostro haciéndolo ver lúgubre y rápidamente se limpia el chorrito de sangre que salió inevitablemente de su nariz, mientras sonríe complacido viendo como se alerta Haru.

―Lo siento, le diré mañana a Kusakabe-san que me ayude a practicar, que descanse _Shishou_ ―dijo con rapidez increíble, sonrojada y haciendo una inclinación de cabeza en señal de despedida, mientras agarra la escurridiza bata con la cual llego mas se quito al ingresar por completo a la alcoba de la Alondra, mientras trata presurosa de salir.

No se sabe si es que por fin el sexto sentido femenino se espabilo o qué, pero en verdad está muy ida al no ver que está siendo agarrada por un tétrico Hibari del brazo, ya que lo que dijo lo disgusto mucho, definitivamente la confianza que le tenía a Tetsuya esta por el suelo al saber que no le ha dicho el acercamiento que tiene con Haru.

Mientras Hibari piensa eso, Haru piensa que si sale viva, virgen, y con la capacidad de ver a Hibari a la cara luego de esto, jura que jamás en lo que queda de su vida volverá a pisar esa alcoba a estas horas usando lo que lleva puesto, no pensó que el reto de MM se saldría de sus manos, y no puede creer que le haya pedido esta misión a Tsuna-san viendo que se sonrojo hasta la raíz de solo escucharla, a las bromas de la vida no son lo suyo porque esto que hace solo para molestar y dejar en claro a la loca pelirroja y obsesiva en claro que ella no es un desperdicio de mujer.

Viene a descubrir de paso o mejor dicho como broche de oro que su _Shishou-Peligroso-Alondra_, se le ha dado por mostrar que es un espécimen masculino que siente necesidades de la carne y no es de palo, y aunque internamente es feliz, tiene miedo de perder su virtud con él, y eso que le gusta físicamente y probablemente lo ame, mas no tiene seguridad de decirlo por rumores de que es una bestia que no siente nada y que solo la usaría por placer y ya.

―Te ayudare, pero ahora solo serás mía ―dijo en un susurro que le costó a Haru escuchar por lo bajo que sonaba.

En serio es ingenua, o probablemente inocente de su capacidad ante los hombres.

Haru pensó deliberadamente que al estar caminando a estas horas de la noche él se negaría a verla y ayudarla con un movimiento de cabeza, le diría que se retirara y se salve de ser mordida hasta la muerte, en serio su instinto de supervivencia tiene un fallo grave, ya que olvido el detalle de que Hibari es un Hombre con necesidades mundanas como los demás, pero ahí está el detalle.

Se suponía él jamás se metería con ella ya que él sabe que es una novata, su _pupila,_y ser como es usualmente, tierna, preocupona, gritona, ruidosa, pero no, no paso como se supone que debe pasar en su mente.

Rayos es que solo al verlo con la cabeza inclinada como si estuviese pensando la estremece y sorprende, jamás pensó que quizás él aceptaría ayudarle en esta absurda misión; a Dios es cierto que una asesina tiene que estar preparada para toda clase de eventos, pero para seducir aun es complicado para ella, y más si es a Hibari Kyoya el cual está sangrando por su culpa, esto solo la aterra, Dios la indecisión es palpable en sus ojos ella solo quiere salir corriendo de ahí.

No sabía que lo que usaba alteraría a Hibari, eso fue algo que no previo. cierto que le da un poco de esperanzas ya que ella sabe que no es atractiva y encantadora como las demás chicas, y más para alguien como Hibari que es tan cotizado por las mujeres, pero el verlo como lo vio es más que suficiente para ella, ya puede vivir bien consigo misma y su cuerpo, pero si no la suelta pronto tendrá que usar la fuerza así le toque entrar en una pelea encarnizada con nada más ni nada menos que su _Shishou,_aunque eso llame la atención de los demás.

Pero pensándolo mejor eso sería peor que estar desnuda al frente de todos, y las preguntas de los demás...Dios mío, definitivamente su histérica mente no procesa bien.

Es increíble que Haru no se ha percatado de que ha condenado a un inocente a la muerte y despertara un lobo sádico en Kyoya al verla pensando histéricamente, eso solo lo enternece y lo prende más de lo debido, solo lo deja con el pensamiento de querer verla rendida a sus pies y marcada con su nombre para dejar en claro que ella le pertenece y no puede ser tocada.

A bueno uno no sabe en lo que se mete hasta que ya está envuelto en el problema, piensa Haru resignada al Final.

―Miura…quédate quieta ―dijo con voz ronca, haciendo estremecer a Haru la cual pensó que se imagino el tono de voz por parte de su Jefe.

Y dicho y hecho, Haru se quedo como una estatua, no por temor ya que ya lo perdió hace años si no por que Hibari la toco suavemente y agarro su cintura con posesividad haciéndola caer en el regazo de este.

― ¿Dime, Tetzu te ha visto usando este tipo de vestimenta? ―pregunto con una calma tan fría que da miedo.

―No, se suponía que él solo me ayudara con dudas que tengo sobre la misión o con que ponerme y decir, pero él no me ha visto con este tipo de ropas Hibari-_shishou_ ―confeso, sin ver la mirada de satisfacción por parte de la Alondra, y sin percibir el estremecimiento de este al tenerla sobre él.

― ¿Entonces por qué has venido a mi alcoba a estas horas para consultarme señorita? no tienes sentido de preservación ¿quizás? ―pregunto mientras se acercaba a una colorada Haru, la cual está pensando en hacer una llave para salir corriendo si se presenta la oportunidad.

―B-bueno, porque, _Shishou_ usted es el único hombre con el que no me da tanta pena el hacerle este tipo de preguntas y no me animo a ir con los demás chicos, me da mucha más vergüenza, así que me dije Hibari-_shishou_ es un hombre que tiene experiencia, le tengo más confianza que con los demás, y además debe ser un As en la seducción por lo que ha tenido que viajar y sacar información y quería preguntarle, pues ya que si no lo hacía ahora usted saldría a patrullar, por eso es que estoy aquí, ya que la verdad y como he dicho Kusakabe-san no está para que me ayudarme como prometió ―comento seria, olvidando momentáneamente la posición en la que esta, pero es sacada rápidamente de sus cavilaciones y murmullos de amenaza para con la mano derecha de Hibari, ya que este la obligo a sentarse muy cerca de su miembro haciendo que arquee involuntariamente su columna al sentir su espalda cerca del pecho de Hibari y su masculinidad en los muslos.

Hibari esta disfrutado de lo lindo el acorralar a su _pupila_, sabe que si está nerviosa ella siempre dice la verdad, pero también tiene que tener cuidado o lo golpeara, ya que está más tensa que cuando está entrenando con él.

―Estás segura de que es toda la información, o ¿estás omitiendo algo Miura? ―pregunto mientras acerca su boca lentamente a la oreja de Haru, la cual suspira involuntariamente al sentir el aliento de Hibari cerca de ella, no es por nada pero hasta ahora se da cuenta de que no es normal que se comporte de esta manera, así que con seriedad responde.

―Estoy segura de no omitir información, pero ahora quiero saber _Shishou_, ¿usted me está seduciendo? o me está mostrando ¿cómo seducir? ―pregunta sin mostrar la mirada contrariada que tiene al sentir el cuerpo fuerte de su Shishou con el de ella, Hibari sonríe al ver que ya capto la indirecta al mantenerla cerca a él.

Hibari pone sus ojos en el escote del camisón y acerca lentamente su nariz al cuello de una avergonzada Haru, dios ella sabe que la mirada que él le está lanzando no es normal y para nada caballerosa.

Dios sabe que el trato de aguantar su lívido, pero ella no ayuda al estremecerse con su acercamiento.

―Miura, no necesitas seducir, o mejor dicho, no te dejare seducir a nadie, ya que solo eres _Mía_―susurro roncamente, haciendo que la peli castaña lo mirase sorprendida por las palabras dichas.

―Hibari...

El aludido no la dejo terminar, ya que empezó a besarle de una forma tan salvaje, apasionada y posesiva, exigiéndole su sabor, la manera demandante en que la besa sorprende a Haru ya que no tiene mucha experiencia en besar, pero como puede se deja llevar por el instinto y como buena alumna aprender rápido, la forma como besa es una que jamás pensó que se podía besar, robándole el aliento a la pobre de Haru que solo en su vida a tenido roces de besos cubiertos de castidad y no de completa lujuria y pasión como el que está expresando con el Guardián de la Nube, en serio si eso es un beso, ella no está segura como será que la devoré, los intenciones de escapar por parte de Miura se fueron de vacaciones, ya que su mente se nublo por la inevitable lujuria que producía en su cuerpo.

―Ya, no puedo aguantar más, tú tienes la culpa _Haru ―_susurro un Hibari agitado por el beso dado, rápidamente sus labios se posaron en el cuello de una Haru completamente ida de la realidad, el beso anterior fue un detonante para hacerla entrar en un mundo lejano, las caricias que siente en su cuerpo son las cadenas que la envuelve lejos de la razón y las palabras de él son la razón que la hacen devolver con nerviosismo las caricias y besos impartidos por él.

Sorprendiendo a Hibari que pensó que ella se quedaría quieta mientras él hace sus menesteres haciendo que internamente la necesidad de sentirla más cerca de él surjan, Haru lo mira ya que él se detiene al sentir que ella le devuelve con igual pasión las caricias y besos. Haru hace una cara seria sabiendo el por qué se detiene su _Shishou_.

―No tengo la culpa, Hibari-san, usted es el que empezó, yo solo quería que me dijera si o no sobre lo que uso, además usted sabe que aprendo rápido Hibari-san ―susurro, con fingida parsimonia. Haciendo que una sonrisa de suficiencia se pose en el rostro estoico de Hibari.

―Lo sé, pero no es mi culpa ser Hombre y quería ver el rostro de mi linda y querida Alumna ―dijo reanudando las caricias en el cuello de Haru con sus labios, la cual Haru acepta gustosa y feliz al saber que es querida, jamás de los jamases pensó que el tenia estima para con ella, eso solo la hace sentirse segura en sus brazos aunque aun siente temor por lo que pasé.

Rápidamente Hibari pone a Haru bajo él, mientras sus juguetonas y poderosas manos interactúan con las piernas sensibles de Haru, la cual está perdiendo nuevamente la razón. Hibari ve el momento y sin que Haru se percatara le quita el camisón de seda dejándola expuesta al frió del ambiente.

―Hi...¡Hibari-_shishou_!...―exclama sorprendida y sonrojada como un tomate al notar la acción de él, rápidamente se cubre sus pechos ya que no tenia sostén.

―Wao, veo que no llevas muchas cosas puestas...y deja de llamarme _Shishou_ y di mi nombre ―susurro juguetonamente, al ver la cara indignada de Haru al saberse prácticamente desnuda ante él.

― Devuélvame el camisón por favor ―dijo indignada, no viendo que no está en posición de demandar al estar en poder de él.

―No lo creo ―susurra, mientras el empieza a desajustarse el Yukata, dejando expuesto su cuerpo y permitiendo le a Haru ver un torso trabajado y atrayente para cualquier mujer, su piel de marfil adornada con unas cuantas heridas cicatrizadas por las peleas pasadas, son el recuerdo de lo que son, y la satisfacción de ser Mafiosos.

Haru lo mira con sorpresa pero realismo, sabe lo que pasara aunque sea su primera vez, no tiene miedo pero si se siente insegura y a la vez avergonzada, no sabe si seguir, es así como se siente el ¿estar con un hombre?, Hibari la mira con complacencia y sin miramientos y la besa con vehemencia, haciendo que lentamente la tensión de Haru al verse expuesta ante un hombre desaparezca de sus pensamientos.

El intercambio de besos es lento y pausado, una forma única de atraer sus más profundos deseos y anhelos, el miedo se dispersa en los pensamientos de Haru, dejando al deseo como guía y la invitación de sus cuerpos para lo nuevo y desconocido; Haru se arriesga por el éxtasis de el momento y abraza a Hibari uniendo su pecho con él provocando fricción en sus cuerpos y haciéndolos desear más.

Hibari al sentir que Haru está cooperando aunque tímida cae en cuenta que es la primera vez de ella y quiere que de paso lo disfrute, se aleja para verla y se encuentra con una imagen que le hizo acelerado el corazón, la mirada brillosa de los ojos de Miura, el cuerpo que ella posee, su piel, su cabello, la poca iluminación de la Habitación no lo deja ver por completo pero puede sentir y asegurar que la mujer que tiene en sus brazos es la más hermosa del mundo.

Si las mirada son las ventanas del alma, Haru logro ver en los ojos de Hibari el deseo, cariño y quizás amor de verla a ella ante él, nuevamente la vergüenza recorre su cuerpo haciendo que su mirada se ladee para ver un punto fijo de la habitación, sacando una sonrisa prepotente en Hibari al ver el sonrojo que posee las mejillas de su Haru.

―Es tu primera vez _Haru_―susurro extrañamente nervioso, y esas palabras al ser escuchadas por ella la estremecieron ya que pensó que él se detendría al saber que no tiene experiencia.

―...Si...entiendo que no quiera nada con migo ya que no soy experimentada...

Hibari la callo ya que él no quería que pensara que la esta despreciando, él sabía desde que empezó que ella es virgen, la duda lo embargaba y no quería pero al final su impulso le gano, el estar con ella de esta forma era imprevista ya que él quería tomarla pero con el conocimiento de que ella quiere.

―No te estoy despreciando _Haru_, solo quiero saber si quieres que me detenga, aun puedo hacerlo, ya que no quiero que pienses que es un error ―susurro, mientras le toca la barbilla y la guía hasta los ojo de él para que se percate de la sinceridad de las palabras dichas.

Haru se siente complacida, y una sonrisa suave se posa en su rostro.

―Tengo miedo no puedo negarlo, pero tampoco puedo negar que quiero estar con tigo _Kyoya_―susurra, mientras se acerca y lo besa con ternura propia de ella, haciéndolo estremecer por el contacto de sus labios, la dicha de escuchar su nombre en los labios de ella fue el detonante que lo obliga a no dejarla ir, sus palabras son más que suficiente para hacerla únicamente de él.

Nuevamente la empuja lentamente hasta posarla en el Futon para acercar su cuerpo con el de ella, beso su cuello viajando lentamente hasta su abdomen dejando un camino de besos y estremeciéndola por la sensación, Haru posa sus manos en la cabellera de Hibari para darle caricias que motivan al hombre a no detenerse, las manos de él jugaban con la liga de su pierna para luego bajarla hasta los tobillos, simultáneamente empezó a masajearle los pechos irguiéndolos al instante mientras empieza a amamantarlos con gula, Haru se sentía ardiendo internamente por las caricias impartidas por él.

―_Ky..Kyoyaaa_ ―gime el nombre de él, la sensación que siente es rara, pero placentera, una sensación de opresión se posa en su abdomen, Hibari de solo escucharla quiere más, más de lo que nunca imagino desear.

Rápidamente y como si quemara se aleja de ella, para con rapidez quitarle la única prenda que la cubre, dejándola ahora si completamente expuesta para él.

Su miembro se endurece más de lo que puede soportar de solo ver lo hermosa que es, se contiene para no atacarla y hacerle el amor salvajemente como lo caracteriza, ya que quiere que sienta placer en su primera vez con él.

―_Haru ―_susurra, mientras con su mano derecha empieza a acariciar la feminidad de la aludida, los movimiento de sus dedos son suaves pero precisos, la forma en cómo le da placer a su ahora amante, lo hace sentirse extasiado, sus dedos se inclinan lentamente hasta sentir el gime de ella, la humedad de sus pliegues le dice que pronto llegara a la cúspide, Haru se siente extraña al sentir los dedos intrusos en su interior, la hacen sentir supremamente fuera de sí, se siente raro y a la vez vergonzoso, pero la sensación es tan nueva que no sabe si decirle que se detenga o que no pare por nada del mundo.

Haru sintió que algo exploto en su interior, haciéndola arquear, ella sin saberlo llego a su primer orgasmo, Hibari al verla se sintió complacido, sus labios se sellan nuevamente en un besos demandante y fogoso.

―Quiero hacer algo antes de seguir, ¿me dejas? ―pregunta entre susurros, Haru está empezando a recobrar la razón de lo pasado, y sonríe, como una forma de decirle que está bien.

Hibari se posiciono entre las piernas de Haru la cual se tensa al ver lo que hará él, Hibari baja la cabeza hasta llegar a la feminidad de ella y empieza a darle placer con su lengua, haciendo que Haru se exalte por lo que esa acción le hizo sentir.

La sensación de su legua en su intimidad es tan raro, el pudor que siente al saber que él está haciéndole eso, se está perdiendo por la necesidad de sentir más en su ser, los colores del atardecer son lo que sus ojos puede ver al sentir esa sensación que sintió hace un rato, sabe que no aguantar más.

―_Kyo...kyoya_detente, me siento rara...haa..―dijo con vergüenza, mientras su respiración se vuelve trabajosa, siente que morirá si él no se detiene.

Hibari al escucharla entre sus pliegue sonríe, y descaradamente muerde suavemente el clítoris de ella haciendo que Haru exclame un alarido intangible, su cuerpo nuevamente estallo, mientras ella se perdía en la Luna nuevamente, Hibari probo el sabor de ella, degustando como si fuese la cosa más deliciosa que haya probado.

―Ya no soporto mas, _Haru ―_susurra roncamente Hibari mientras prepara su erguido falo, hasta la Feminidad de ella, la cual mira los ojos acerados de su amante y el hombre al cual se entregara por primera vez y de paso al que secretamente gusta.

Hibari se posiciona entre los muslos de ella mientras con ayuda de su mano guía su miembro hasta la entrada de Miura, la cual mira fijamente a Hibari, el cual no despega la mirada de ella fijándose en cada acción de su rostro ya que quiere ver si le duele o no, lentamente entra hasta cruzar y marcar el interior de Miura como suyo, Haru cerró los ojos al sentir el punzado dolor en su entre pierna, Hibari la besa con cariño, mientras Haru enreda sus brazos en el cuello de Hibari profundizando el beso.

Haru enreda sus piernas en la cadera de Hibari para que siguiera, Hibari al sentirla hacer eso sabe que automáticamente le ha dado permiso de que continuara, las estocadas al inicio son lentas y cuidadosas, casi como si se contuviera, ya que aunque él no lo diga en voz alta la estreches de Haru lo tiene completamente concentrado en no lastimarla.

―Mas...rápido ―pide Haru entre jadeos, ella sabe que él se está conteniendo lo sabe por esa mirada seria y fría que tiene en sus ojos cobalto, es muy lindo de su parte el querer que a ella no le duela estar con él, pero ella quiere que él se sienta cómodo y satisfecho con ella.

―No... Haa...tengas miedo...de romperme... _Kyoya ―_dice entre cortadamente, mientras agarra el rostro de Hibari y lo mira fijamente, dándole seguridad de que siga sin temor a que a ella le duela.

Hibari sonríe y la besa, aumentando las estocadas a velocidad errática, haciendo un ruido sordo en la habitación, ya que sus labios no deja que la voz de Haru se expanda en la habitación, por otro lado la sensación de dolor por parte de Haru desapareció y solo queda el placer que le produce el estar bajo los brazos de su amado, se siente ahogada y no es por el beso, sus pensamientos solo están concentrados en él, y en el que esto no es como el entrenar, la sensación de agitación esta aun nivel que Haru jamás pensó en llegar, Hibari gruñe con cada estocada dada a ella, sus gemidos son el impulso que busca a la hora de romper el beso y concentrarse en llegar hasta el finales.

―_Haru_..

―_Kyoya..._

Dicen el nombre de ellos entre un gemido indicando que han llegado hasta la cúspide del encuentro, Hibari la mira y su corazón late con fuerza, aunque ella este agitada, sonrojada, y extasiada, su deseo de tenerla todas las noches en su cama lo extraña ya que pensó que el querer que él siente es mas de protección, y aunque suene descabellado quiere saber si ella aceptaría estar a su lado.

Haru no sabe si decirlo, si se confiesa, sabe que él ya no la mirara como una compañera, tiene miedo, pero aunque él no la vuelva a ver como antes por este descuido de parte de ella, quiere decirle lo que la hace sentir, armándose de Valor decide decirle lo que siente, se levanta y busca sus prendas, Hibari la mira contrariado, no sabiendo por que hace eso ya que él no la quiere dejar ir, cuando la iba a detener se congela por las palabras que ella le dice.

―...Te amo _Kyoya_...perdón sé que no debí decir eso, pero es la verdad ―dijo mientras se pone el camisón mientras esconde la mirada de él.

Hibari no sabe que decir a esa confesión.

―Amo todo de ti _Kyoya_, como eres, la pasión que muestras al pelear, la forma en cómo cuidas a Roll y Hibird, tu cariño y presencia, amo tu silencio y Frialdad, pero sé que no me amas...Gracias por este momento, de verdad lo atesorare ―dijo todo sin mirarlo, haciendo ademan de irse, mientras sonríe rotamente.

Hibari la mira alejarse y una sombra en sus ojos se posa al ver que ni lo miro.

―No sé que es el amor _Haru_, pero no te dejare ir de mi lado así como así, eres mía y de nadie más ―dijo mientras se levanta sin importarse cubrir su desnudes para detenerla.

Haru al escucharlo se detiene y siente la calidez de su cuerpo quiere llorar, pero se contiene ante él.

―Ya no puedes ser de nadie más...¿entiendes?, porque te amare y no te dejare ir cuando lo haga..lo entiendes ―dijo mientras la jala nuevamente te al Futon y le hace el amor de una forma dulce y tierna, la unión de sus cuerpos la hizo darse cuenta que Hibari la ama a ella pero el amor es algo de lo que él no está familiarizado, también se da cuenta de que él es muy denso u muy orgulloso para decirle lo que realmente siente, aunque sabe que el amor es una debilidad él no quiere caer en ella sabe que lo quiere, pero si el amar es un pecado para ella, con gusto cargara la culpa de amar a este Hombre que solo la quiere proteger.

**Fin.**

* * *

Por fin hago Un Lemon, los que alcanzaron a llegar hasta esta parte, déjenme decirle que Felicidades son unos pervertidos como yo *w* no se apenen que la vida no es larga...Y espero el Final no haya quedado muy cutre, pero ya que...las buenas ideas no acaban bien ¬¬...Critiquenme lo que no les gusto o no sé ustedes digan y yo aprendo para no cometer el error siempre...Gracias por leerme y nuevamente perdón si le di muchas vueltas a la historia es que soy Nueva en los Lemons...¬3¬

Editado por verificar la cantidad de errores que había, me disculpo por ello...Gracias por leer.

Ja ne

¿Review?


End file.
